his dream
by manSTRANGER
Summary: meet Gray, a boy who always have 'wet dreams' with a blond girl, it's been 7 months and his partner is always this blond girl. He even don't know if she's exist in this world or not. And someday she meet a new girl, and she is....
1. Chapter 1

"_Ahhh…" A blonde girl moaned when Gray kissed her neck wildly. "Ohh Gray…. Ohh..ahnn…"_

_It turned him on. He started to lick her here and there. Her bouncy breast, her juicy lips, everywhere._

"_Oh my, Gray… ohhh" the girl tried to catch her breath_

"_It's my turn Gray…" and then, she started to touch his bared sweaty chest and kiss him. _

"_Oh God Claire, stop it.." but the girl doesn't care. Gray felt the golden haired girl touch his 'friend' down there and stroke it gently_

"_Claire you shouldn't do that. Get ready for your punishment." Gray whispered with his sexy tone._

_He went down there, reaching her womanhood and licking her sweet spot down there. It was driving her crazy_

"_Gray! Nahh ahhh!!" Claire moaned in delight and then Gray pulled up to look at her. He placed himself between her legs and kissed her lips. Claire spread her long legs around his waist so he could feel the tip of 'him'. Just when Gray gonna go inside then…_

**KRINGGGGG!!!!!**

"Oh goddammit!!" He woke up from his dear 'dream land'

"Why does it always end at the good part?" Gray asked himself

"Claire eh? I wonder who is that girl? Does she even exist?" he asked himself again.

**Gray's POV**

Yeah it's Gray speaking. It's been 7 months since those wild wet dreams, and yeah I like it. But it's weird. I mean why is that girl named Claire always my partner anyway? Ok I'm asking, but it doesn't mean I don't like my partner in my dream. C'mon man, she's hot and those sparking golden hair and beautiful yet innocent blue orbs. Who can resist it? Also that curvy body, those juicy breast, what man will reject it?

Ok I know this is so cheesy but I really wondered if someone like her exists on this weird planet? My heart beats faster whenever I've get a lil' activity with her in my dreams. And please, I'm not in love with her! I don't even know if she's exists… err maybe I do love her.

Ahh silly me!! Falling in love with a girl who doesn't exist.

I'm living in this so called 'Mineral-Village' but please, I'm not some village boy, I come from a big city. But my so called dad dumped me here with my grandpa. He thinks I could be a better businessman in the future after learning here. I don't get him at all. Anyway my parents, nope almost everyone, they say I'm handsome, well I do believe it, girls are always blush whenever they look at me.

Oh please.

OK back to the topic, I'm deadly curious about this girl. Just who the hell is she? My roommate Cliff is the only one who know about this. I told him about the dreams, and guess what he said next? He said, "That's a sign dude!" sometimes he also said, "Woots dude! Are you in love with her? Maybe you are, because she always appears in your dreams."

Gah! That's so silly Cliff! As if she really exists in this so called lil' world.

**End of POV**

"Gahhhh goddammit!!" I keep cursing

"Dude? Was it 'her' again last night? Wow that's a sign Gray." Cliff laughed again with his statement

"Oh shut up Cliff. Oh damn, I'm late! That old man will kill me, gosh."

"Good luck with your day, dude." Said Cliff, and then go off to Blacksmith.

"You lil' brat! Oh when will you change my grandson? I'm-"

And then I cut it I said "Oh old man again with your speech. I'm tired of it so please shut the fuck up!!"

Suddenly Thomas, the major of this village, came but I keep cursing.

"Hey you two, meet our new-"

Ok maybe I'm crazy. I shouted, "Ohh whatever Thomas! I don't care what your business is here?? !!Ah everything has just turn crazy!!"

"Err excuse me?" and then I heard some feminime voice, I don't know why, it feels like I've heard this soft feminime voice before, but when?

"Ok Gray, are you done already?" asked Thomas

"You two, meet Claire, the new farmer here." Said Thomas

When I looked at her, I was shocked. She's….. she looks like the girl named Claire from my dreams.

"Err I'm sorry to disturb you two in this morning, nice to meet you, I'm Claire." She introduced herself.

Ok great. She is just like the girl from my dream.

This is weird

#1 last night I just had that steamy wet dreams with 'her'

#2 she really exists in this 'stupid-lil-world'

And the last is

WHAT A BAD FIRST IMPRESSION THIS IS?!!

* * *

hello

i'm newbie in fanfiction

please review

and sorry if my story is pretty bad


	2. Chapter 2

"Wow, seriously dude? That's so funny! Hahahaha." said Cliff with his crazy laugh.

"Cliff you are an idiot. That isn't funny at all!! Oh man, this is just so embarrassing, and a totally bad first impression!!" I roared to Cliff.

"Wow, the infamous ice cube named Gray, who never gave a damn or cared is panicking right now. Hahaha. Congrats man." Cliff said again, and he kept laughing.

"I guess you can't help me with this damn problem Cliff. Go away you pony tail freak!" I shouted to him.

"Hahaha. Cool down man. It's not like your life will end if she doesn't like or care about you anyway."

With that I leave the idiot alone.

So I decided to visit the spring mine, and keep digging for some good ore for my upcoming work in the blacksmiths.

When I reached the 6th floor down, I thought I stepped on some big trashy stone.

But you know what? I'm not stepping on some shit like I thought before.

It's Claire!! Oh gosh. I stepped on this fragile figure, and for your information, SHE'S UNCONSCIOUS!!

So I keep looking at her. Gosh she's truly beautiful. I can't believe this beautiful woman is digging in this dark mine with those soft hands. I mean, she doesn't deserve to do this kind of job!!

"Please forgive me…." Suddenly some words came out from her juicy lips.

"No….. that's not my fault… that's not…my…." She kept murmuring. So I tried to wake her up.

"Claire, oh dear what happen to you? Claire please wake up! Oh, damn." The first thing that popped up in my head is: I need to bring her to the hospital.

So I carried her to the hospital. I could feel the warmth from her body, yeah her body that I always dream of every night against mine. Please Gray. This is not the time to think of her in 'that' way.

I guess I'll need a cold shower soon.

Claire POV

"_No please… that's not my fault!!" I keep running and running like there is no tomorrow_

"_Please forgive me….."_

"_NOOOOOO!!!!!"_

Suddenly I woke up.

Thank god, it's just another bad dream. But it keeps hunting me.

"Finally you wake up. Glad to know it first," said some man that I believed his name was Gray.

"Hmmm where am I?" I asked him.

"You are in the hospital, if you want ask me why you here, simple! I found you unconscious in spring mine." He explained to me.

"Is that so? Errrr sorry for being trouble, you must be thinking that I'm annoying, right?"

"What was that for, eh Claire? I don't mind it girl !" he replied to me.

"But you hate me right?" I asked him.

"How can you think that I hate you? Hmmm? Oh! About this morning in the blacksmith's, please forget it. I had some little fight with my grandpa. Sorry okay?" the brown haired man apologized to me.

"Okay Gray. Anyway what should I do now? You've been helped me, so what I should do to return your kindness?" I asked him.

"You don't need to do anything you know I-" But I cut off what he wanted to say.

"No I want to do something for you, please let me help you as well."

End of POV

Gray POV

"Eh? she wants to return my 'kindness'? She really a nice girl, huh? What should I do? Errr……...." I asked to my self

"Let me think for a minute okay? hmmmm...." I said to the blue eyed girl.

"Maybe I could ask her to the next goddess festival. But how if she refuse it? it'll be so embarrassing..... ohh please Gray it's her the one who asked you to return your 'so-called-kindsness' " I said to myself again.

"Do you know what goddess festival is, Claire?" I asked her

"Nope" she shortly replied "What is that?" she asked me.

"Well it's a special festival. You will know soon. I'm sure you will be participant in this festival, so my task is, can you walk with me after this festival over?"

"Hmm sounds fun. Are you sure? You just ask me for go walk with you? Isn't that…… are you asking me for a date?"

"Eh? whatever you call it a date, or whatever. I just want to walk with you, okay?"

"Hmmm… sure Gray, okay. Hahaha. See ya in the goddess festival!! I need to get to work again." She smiled to me.

"Ok Claire, here is your medicine please be careful next time, and take care." I give her the medicine.

"How much should I pay for this?" she asked me.

"Nope, you don't need to pay it now. Just work Claire. Please take care of yourself." I replied to her

"Thanks Gray, you really are kind, I thought you are….err forget it." She smiled at me and hugged me. Then she was gone from the hospital. I could feel the blood rush to my head. Luckily she doesn't see how red I blush because of her.

"Yeah, at least I can discover everything about her soon. Yeah very soon." I smirked to myself and off to the inn.

* * *

special thanks for : Jean Cooper

thanks for being my beta reader


End file.
